Alex Mercer/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Achilles (by Leolab) Achilles somehow winds up in modern-day New York, face-to-face with Alex Mercer. The infected human quickly slams the ground with his hammerfists, and Achilles dodges the blow. Recognizing the threat, he pulls out his sword and knocks Mercer to the ground with his shield. Mercer’s arms transform into claws, and he slashes at Achilles, most of his blows being halted by the warrior’s shield. Achilles tries to get blows of his own in, but his sword is deflected by Mercer’s claws. His sword eventually gets caught in his opponent’s claws, and Mercer twists his arm away, disarming Achilles. Mercer transforms his arm into a blade, and starts trying to slice through Achilles’ shield. The shield withstands the onslaught, and Mercer pulls back, making his arm into a whipfist. Achilles decides not to close the distance, and throws his javelin as Mercer launches the fist. The javelin shatters on impact, and the whipfist continues, but its speed is reduced enough that it glances off of Achilles’ shield. The Argive warrior then takes out his spear. Mercer’s arm morphs into his blade again, and he charges Achilles. Achilles stabs at Mercer, his larger reach keeping his opponent at bay. He eventually scores a hit, the spear driving into Mercer’s normal arm. Clutching his injured limb, Mercer decides on a new strategy to maximize his agility advantage. He runs up the building, out of Achilles’ sight. The warrior, startled, looks around for his quarry and spots him as he leaps into the air. He brings his blade down in a karate chop, missing Achilles but slicing his spear in two. Mercer then disguises himself and disappears into the crowd. Achilles moves through the frightened people, and tracks Alex by his behavior. Alex jumps over a building and into an alley, ignored by the watching Blackwatch Soldiers and Marines. Achilles, dumbfounded by the soldiers incompetence, walks into the alleyway. He turns the corner, putting his shield up just as Mercer launches is whipfist. In his weakened state, the fist bounces off of Achilles’ shield. The warrior closes in, and repeatedly bashes Mercer with his shield. Mercer then goes into adredaline mode and uses a quick tendril barrage killing Achille, Mercer then hides from a blackwatch tank then moves on and blends into the crowd Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Gerald Tarrant (by Omnicube1) Gerald Tarrant finds himself in Manhattan Island puzzled with the strange setting. He is unacquainted with the current time and discovers he is being gazed at by confused people. It's not everyday you see a long-haired fellow brandishing a sword at night. The night-strollers soon fix their attention on something even more strange; a pouncing, hooded character who is jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "It's him, he's infected!" shouts a woman as she points at the jumping shadowy man. Everyone around Tarrant runs and screams in horror. He gets shoved, but he gets back up and rubs dirt off his shoulder. He grabs his Coldfire-infused sword and concentrates the Coldfire on the pouncing man. "What the-" exclaims Alex. In mid-air he begins to feel paralyzed and falls to the ground. A large crater is formed where he fell. He rises up, unharmed but extremely ticked off. Gerald swings his sword around and places himself in a swordsman's like stance. Mercer raises an eyebrow and one arm transforms into a large claw and the other a terrifying blade. Alex charges at Tarrant and slashes with his claw and stabs with his blade, both attacks miss. Tarrant kicks the mutant scientist back and slashes several times, but also misses. Alex the performs a back-slash with his claws and tears through Gerald's flesh. "AAAGHH!" grunts Tarrant as he grasps his wound. He stumbles away and swivels around with an Ernan gun in hand. He fires several rounds which make their mark. He then rushes off to heal. Alex was struck several times by bullets. Severely wounded and takes too the skies to consume an unknowing victim. POW! POW! Tarrant fires his gun in the air to terrify a new batch of civilians who were unaware of the skirmish between Gerald and Alex. The crowd runs away and finds cover, but their fear is all that Tarrant needs. He becomes stronger and his torn flesh becomes one. "Freeze, muthaf***!" shouts a Blackwatch lieutenant with several of his subordinates behind him armed with M4A1 carbines. Tarrant raises his hands in the air. Suddenly, a dark mist gathers around the Blackwatch soldiers and they soon become confused and dazed. They lose their attention on Tarrant who draws his Ernan gun and places one bullet at a time in each of the heads of the Blackwatch soldiers. He then aims his gun on the lieutenant. As he fires his gun, the lieutenant jumps in the air and morphs into Alex Mercer. In mid-air, Mercer launches his whip fist and deflects the gun out of Gerald's hand. He lands, but Tarrant unleashes a blast of Coldfire at Alex, freezing him temporarily. "Oh you cheap bastard, fight me fairly!" demands Mercer as he struggles to unleash himself from the strange spell. Tarrant steps closer to Mercer, draws his sword, and places the blade at his victim's neck. "Says the one who uses the flesh of another to TRICK ME!" taunts Tarrant. "I will finish you." "Probably not," exclaims Mercer. Just as the spell wore off, he unleashes his Tendril Barrage Devastator. "What the-" yells Gerald as he is pulled into Mercer's body. "NOOO!" Mercer gets to his feet and hears the whirring of attack choppers up ahead and the grumbling wheels of Blackwatch tanks approaching. "Here we go again," whispers Mercer to himself as he morphs into Gerald Tarrant. Expert's Opinion None written. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Mayuri Kurotsuchi (by Codgod13) Mercer is ripping up soul reapers in soul society, and Mayuri has volunteered to kill him because Mayuri wants to 'take samples.' He sees Mercer and flash steps behind him, stabbing him in the stomach with his sword. Mercer gasps and falls, but to Mayuri's surprise, he regenerates and teleports away, sending a whipfist which Mayuri barely avoids. Mayuri smiles, and says, "well then, isn't that interesting?" He pulls out his ear and hurls it at Mercer, but Mercer dodges. Mayuri continues to smile, and says "Let's see of you can heal this! Claw out, Ashizogi jizo!" He sword transforms into it's shikai. He flash steps behind Mercer again, but this time the human is ready and swipes at Mayuri with his blade. The two exchange blows, until Mercer gets the upper hand and slices Mayuri's arm off. Mayuri yells in pain and flash steps away, injecting himself with Hojikuzai, and his arm regenerates. Mercer growls, and bull rushes the soul reaper. The two clash swords again, but this time Mayuri lets Mercer stab him in the chest. Mayuri gasps, and crumples. Mercer smiles and turns away, but Mayuri gets back up and says, "Just kidding," and stabs at Mercer. Mercer tries to deflect the sword, but it's a glancing block and Mayuri slashes Mercer's arm. Mercer regenerates, only to find he can't move his arm. Mayuri uses his surprise, and stabs again, but Mercer jumps back and uses his claw, slashing at Mayuri, who deflects it, knowing he has the upper hand now that Mercer can only use one arm. The two disengage, and Mercer states, "well, I didn't want to have to use this, but..." He unleashes Tendril Barrage Devestator and impales Mayuri multiple times. Mayuri, shockingly still alive, yells, "I wanted to to try and dissect you, BUT I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I WILL TAKE PLEASURE I WATCHING YOU DIE!! BANKAI!!" His sword reverts back to normal, but a huge caterpillar thing with a baby's head appears and rushes at Mercer, spewing poison. Mercer holds his breath and goes for a consumption, but suddenly falls twitching uncontrollably. Mayuri steps forward, and says, "My poison is quite special. It is made from my own blood, and is impossible to build up antibodies to. It also doesn't need to be breathed in, all it needs is a tiny rupture in the skin. Right now it is eating through your body in the most painful of ways. I think I will let it kill you so that the last minute of your life will be like an inferno raging inside your body. Maybe you will be intact enough to dissect after all." Mayrui lifts the dying Mercer over his shoulder and leaves. Winner: Mayuri Kurotsuchi Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Cole MacGrath (by Omnicube1) Alex Mercer is in New York City strolling and thinking about what happened in his past. Suddenly, he sees a crowd of civilians running towards him. He grabs one and asks her what is going on. She tells him that a man is shooting out lightning from his hands and feet. Alex lets her go and runs toward the lightning man, Cole MacGrath. Alex spots him and unleashes his Whipfist which throws Cole off. MacGrath falls to the ground and uses his lightning bolt power. This shocks Mercer and sends him flying back. Cole runs toward his enemy armed with Gigawatt Blades and slashes at Alex. The Blades cut his chest but this does not waver Mercer who unleashes his Claw Power. He hacks at his nemesis but misses. Cole responds but headbutting Alex, but at that moment Mercer turns on his Armor Power. Cole's forehead hits Alex's hard Armor. MacGrath stumbles back in excruciating pain. He then launches two Shock Grenades at Mercer; the blasts stun him. Alex then morphs his arms into large Hammerfists and he punches Cole. MacGrath is sent flying into a nearby business building. Hiding civilians scream when they see him and run in terror. Cole shakes his head and brushes dust away from his face. He calls in another Lightning Bolt which strikes alex again. However, he was wearing Armor so the Bolt had minimal effect. Alex then unleashes his Blade Power and charges at his enemy. He cuts at Cole who dodges the large Blade. Cole uses his Polarity Wall when Alex slashes at him. The Blade is caught in the Wall and Cole kicks Alex in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He then launches two more Shock Grenades at Alex which knocks him back into the cement of the street. There is a cloud of dust and Cole cannot locate his enemy. He then sees movement behind the cloud and sends in his Lightning Storm Power. There is a big explosion and the light blinds Cole temporarily. After the Lightning strike, he moves forward. Suddenly, he sees Alex in Armored form! Mercer then unleashes his Tendril Barrage Devastator and greatly cripples MacGrath. Cole falls to the ground gasping for air. Alex then grabs him and thows him back to the ground with extreme force and punches him until the blood flies. Mercer then Consumes him and disguises as his enemy in order to escape Blackwatch. Expert's Opinion Cole was a fierce opponent, but in the end it was Alex Mercer's superior offensive and defensive powers that won him the match. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage